416ttgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tolterro Patrol
A strong, capable, and most importantly, well payed group of men and women who fight for the [[Tolterro Trader's Company|'Tolterro Trader's Company']]. They defend the city in squadrons all named after their role in the city, and are split up into 3 groups named: Cleanup [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']] closed his eyes and grimaced in anger, shaking his head as he grunted out, "I really, really hate those bastards. I want my revenge against Cleanup, not only for what they've done to me, but for everyone that lives in this city!" The squadron responsible for maintaining order in the [[Tolterro#Tolterro Slum|'Slums']] of Tolterro, they enforce swift and cruel "justice" on the incredibly unfortunate denizens of the poorest parts of the city and maintain a strict order using threats and acts of undeserved violence. The squad is led by a battle-hardened red dragonborn female that goes by the nickname [[Mop|'Mop']] who always has her close companion, a sickly looking pale grey larger than average tiefling who only responds to commands by Mop by his name, [[Bucket|'Bucket']]. The group consists of the 19 people in total (formerly 20): * Mop, a scarred, battle-hardened red dragonborn female, and the leader of the Tolterro Patrol team "Cleanup". * Bucket, a sickly looking, pale grey, unnaturally huge tiefling who only responds to commands issued by Mop. * Xanthias' partner, a patrolman who was assigned to work alongside Xanthias. * 6 patrolmen, who fight alongside Mop and Bucket, and patrol the slums of Tolterro to maintain cruel order and collect protection money from the few able to scrape by. * 5 slum trainees, children of the slums who've shown potential in front of Mop and are being trained to fight for the Tolterro Trader's Company. * 2 drill sergeants, former patrolmen who train the slum children ruthlessly hard, brainwashing them as they build up their bodies while they wipe away their minds, making them malleable soldiers. * 2 field cooks, who help the company stay strong with exorbitant meals and help coax the children to fight with their former oppressors by indulging their every need. * a medic, who tends to the injured and administers strange blends of herbs and medicine to the slum trainees to assist in their growth and brainwashing. formerly a member: * Xanthias, a green dragonborn male who was a slum trainee turned patrolman, exiled from the squad and from ever entering back into Tolterro for questioning his orders when he saw a [[Tolterro Rakshasa|'rakshasa']] infiltrate his leaders tent. Hustle From what Xanthias knows, Hustle is a group that focuses on collecting "taxes" from the middle-class and rich of Tolterro, and consist of around 50+ people. They set up blocks along roads to the city and collect "tolls" to let you pass. They are just a nasty group of cutthroat highwaymen. Whisper From what Xanthias knows, Whisper is a group of "exterminators" that vanish people outright from the city. Its not known how many people are in the group, but what is known by him is that people marked by Whisper vanish without a trace, and people that they interacted with during their stay have no memory of the missing people, as if they had their memories erased.